Together Forever
by ezeil
Summary: Another Percabeth story after the Giant War. It's about the story how they break up and how they get back to each other.


The lunch at the pavilion has been awfully quiet just like the past few days. It seems like everyone was feeling low. The Hermes cabin stops their pranks. No one jokes around. The Ares cabin seems to be tamed as well. The Aphrodite cabin seems to be in a low spirit too. All in all everyone seems to be acting strange.

You may wonder what happened to them. Why suddenly the campers are not in their usual self? Well it has to do with the fact that their two leaders who used to be the strongest couple broke up. Yup you just heard it right. Percabeth no longer exist.

It has been a week since the two broke up. No one knows why. The two never talk about it to anyone. Every time someone tried to talk to them about it, it's either they were snarled out or worst get hurt, by Annabeth at least.

Percy on the other hand remained quiet about it. He chose to not say anything. He will only talk to someone when it comes to camp matters. When he was ask about Annabeth, he either stormed out or just keep quiet.

Everyone thought that after the Giant War and after Tartarus the two will be even closer. But that went downhill when one day they saw Percy storming out from the Athena cabin looking like he will murder anyone that will come across him. They saw him heading to the beach. Then a little later an earthquake was felt by the whole camp.

Everyone thought that it was just a little fight. That they were going to be okay at the end of the day. But to their dismay they've learned from Piper that the two broke up and Annabeth won't tell the reason why. Annabeth refused to leave their cabin and Percy was not seen at the camp for the rest of the day.

When Percy came back the two avoided each other like a plague. They refused to talk to each other. They went to do their camp chores but when they were meant to do it together they asks their friends to fill in for them.

The rest of the seven tried hard to do something about it but looks like they're not having a good luck about it.

Jason looks at his cousin on the Poseidon table. Percy is not actually eating. He's just playing with his food. Jason turn to look at the Athena table and Annabeth is not eating too. The two look terrible. Everyone thought that the two were just too prideful enough to admit whose fault it is.

Everyone knew they were devastated without each other. They just need to convince one of them to apologize for whatever reason they broke up in the first place.

"Hey!" Jason called to the Poseidon table.

Percy looks at him. "What?"

"Just go and apologize to her." Jason should have not said that just like that but he was tired of them not talking to each other. The camp has been affected by their fight.

Percy just looks at him like he was crazy.

"Damn it Percy!" He hissed.

"Jason." Hazel chastised. He didn't know that she was listening to them.

Percy ignored them and went back to playing his food. Then to Jason and Hazel's surprise Percy take a quick glance at the Athena table. That was the first time they saw him look at her. It was quick but they swear that they saw pain in his eyes.

Hazel knows that it was forbidden to sit to other cabins table but she thought this was worth it. Someone has to do something especially that Percy show some emotion just a while ago. She was about to make way to Percy's table when all of a sudden Blackjack flew down right beside the Poseidon's table.

"Holy shit Blackjack!" Percy cursed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Blackjack must have said something to Percy that surprised the latter.

The campers watch the interaction between the two even though they have no idea about what. Even Annabeth watch the exchange with her eyebrows scrunched together. By just looking how Percy's shoulders tense she knows something is wrong.

They watch as Percy said something to Jason and Hazel. The two look surprised. Percy barked an order to Jason before he immediately rides Blackjack. Before Blackjack can fly, Annabeth and Percy caught each other's gaze. It was quick but Annabeth saw the worried look on his eyes.

The camp was surprised when Jason barks order to suit up and get everyone's weapon. He said that a large number of monsters are at the camp's borders.

Everyone was surprised to see the great numbers of monsters at the borders. They thought that after the Giant war, the monsters were already hiding. So to see that they were attacking camp was a surprised.

The head counselors shout orders to their cabins. Everyone got in the position and soon everyone is fighting.

The fight was taking too long. The campers started to worn out. Some were already injured.

"We've got to do something!" Percy yelled to Jason and Thalia when their paths cross while fighting a big hellhound.

"Got a better idea Kelp Face?" Thalia yelled back.

Percy scans the area and to his horror he saw that Annabeth was hurt by a harpy.

"Annabeth!" He cried out. He saw Piper help Annabeth up.

"Get her inside the border!" She yelled to Piper.

Even though he saw her got hurt Percy should set aside it first because he knows that Piper will take care of her. He needs to do something fast as he saw that there are lots of campers getting hurt.

He runs towards Jason and Thalia who were currently fighting back to back.

"Get everyone inside the camp!" He ordered to the two as he dodges another hellhound.

"What?!"

"Just get everyone to retreat inside."

"Are you crazy?" Thalia asked incredulously.

"I've got a plan!" He yelled back while fighting a harp. "Just do what I say!"

"You better had a plan Percy!" Jason yelled. He cried when a hellhound knocks him off.

Percy runs to his aid. He helps Jason up. "Get them inside now!"

Jason ordered the head counselors to retreat. Even though they were surprised by the order they followed suit because they're too exhausted to fight.

"Retreat! Back inside the camp!" They heard Clarisse ordered to the campers.

The rest of the seven were left to fight including Thalia and Nico.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asks as she regained consciousness. They were back inside the border and they can see the fight that was happening in front of them. She tried to stand up to go and help but Piper stops her.

"What are you guys doing?" She asks when she saw that the campers were back inside the camp watching the fight takes place.

"We need to help them!" She shouted.

"They ordered us back inside Princess." Clarisse spat at her. "I don't know what their plan is. But I think it's suicide."

Piper and Annabeth glared at her.

"Come on Piper we need to help them." Annabeth demanded. But before they can step any more further they saw that the six were stepping back leaving Percy alone.

"What are they doing?!" Annabeth shrieked.

"Cover Percy!" Thalia yelled to the archers. She and Jason stood side by side while they try to cover Percy.

To Annabeth's horror, Percy drew his sword to the ground and yelled.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

The ground started to rumble. The campers were shouting to their horror. There's a loud crack on the ground separating the monsters from the camp.

Percy yelled one more time and a massive water come barreling towards the monsters. Water surrounded the remaining group of monsters.

"Thalia! Jason!" They heard Percy cried. "Now!" He ordered.

The two step outside to help Percy.

Lightning were struck to the group of monsters that were currently being hurled up on the hurricane that Percy made.

The camp watched in awe as the children of the big three do their thing.

Soon the fight was over. Monsters dusts were everywhere. The camp cheered.

Percy kept still on his place. He's too near to the crack on the ground. He was breathing heavy. The stunt he pulled drained all his energy.

"Percy!" Thalia shouted panting. She too was exhausted. "Are you okay?"

Percy didn't reply but there were shouts when they saw him crumble from where he was standing.

"Jason!" Thalia shouted when she saw this. Percy's going to fall on the hole.

Jason was too exhausted to move quickly. Frank saw this and he changed his form but he was beaten by Blackjack.

He dove towards Percy and caught him before he fell towards the pit.

Blackjack drops Percy inside the camp. Campers run towards him.

"Chriron! Will!" Nico shouted that startled the whole camp.

"Hurry up help him!" The look on his face shows that Percy is in deep trouble.

Annabeth was crying beside Piper.

Chiron carries Percy to the infirmary followed by the Apollo campers. Nico followed them.

Chiron laid Percy on the bed. Before he can even instruct Will to do something a bright flash materialize on the room.

"Lord Poseidon, Lord Triton." Chiron said to his surprise.

Without saying anything Triton scoop his brother and they immediately vanish.

"What's going on My Lord?" Chiron asks Poseidon.

The Lord of the Seas looks at him. "It's best that we bring him to Atlantis after the stunt he pulled."

"But my Lord.."

"We'll give you update about him." Poseidon said before he vanishes.

The rest of the seven, Thalia and Nico came barging in.

"Where's Percy?" Annabeth asks as tears flowing in her cheeks.

They look around but Percy's nowhere in sight.

"Where is he?" Thalia demanded to Will when Chiron didn't say anything.

"His father and brother brought him to Atlantis." Chiron replied.

"What?!"

"Lord Poseidon said that it is the best for him now." Chiron tried to explain.

"Is he going to be okay?" Leo asked.

"I don't know my child."

"That's not fair!" Annabeth protested. "We need to know if he's going to be okay."

Chiron looks at her sadly. "The best we can do now is to wait. Lord Poseidon said that he will give us an update about him."

Annabeth broke down in tears.

"He's going to be alright, right Chiron?" Jason asks.

"Let's just hope for the best."

"Come on Annabeth, let's get you cleaned up." Piper drags her friend to the nearest bed.

The injured where tended for the rest of the day. The whole camp was all aware that their leader was brought to Atlantis. Everyone is worried about him.

Two days passed by and they still have no news about him. The whole camp was anxious. They kept pestering Chiron to contact Lord Poseidon or Triton.

"I'm sure he is alright." He tried to console them.

"Then why haven't they contact us. Why can't they just tell us anything about him?" Thalia demanded. She's near to her breaking point seeing that her bestfriend is going out of her mind and the fact that they don't know that if their cousin is alive or okay.

"I don't know but we just have to wait. That's all that we can do. I'm so sorry." Chiron apologized as he trotted back to the Big House.

Days passed by then it became a week after the fight.

Slowly Percy opens his eyes. He feels like crap. It took him a moment to realize where he is.

"Glad you're awake now." A voice came from behind him.

Triton rounded the bed of his brother. "Hello brother, how are you feeling?" He smiled at Percy.

"What happened?" Percy asks him. "Why am I here?"

"Don't you remember what happened?"

Percy shook his head but it looks like it wasn't a good idea because he suddenly feels dizzy.

Triton helps him to lie back down.

"The attack on camp, the stunt you pulled, don't you remember?"

"Oh." Percy replied stupidly.

"It drained your energy. It almost killed you Percy." Triton scolded him.

"It was all I can think off. There's too many of them."

Triton chuckled. "Always sacrificing yourself. Don't you know that Dad was so furious when he learns about it?"

"He drags my ass to Camp Half-Blood to go and get you. I thought you were dead when I saw you. You look terrible."

"How long was I was out?"

"A week."

"Oh my Gods! Mom is going to kill me and Anna.." He cut himself off.

Triton smiled at him. "She's so worried about you."

"How should you know? She hates me." Percy stated.

Triton shook his head. "You are wrong brother. She loves you."

Percy didn't say a thing.

"I know you two broke up."

"You're snooping behind my back now?"

Triton burst out laughing. "News travels so fast Percy. Just because you are on the land doesn't mean that we know nothing about what was happening to you."

"I didn't know you are interested in my love life." He teased.

Triton chuckled. "Hey you two are fun to watch."

Percy slowly sits up and lean his back on the headboard. "I can't even remember why we broke up in the first place." He admitted. "I just remembered being angry."

"You mortals are amusing." He smirked.

"Hey!"

"Percy." Triton and Percy turn to look at Poseidon.

"Dad."

"My boy, I'm glad you're awake." He walks towards Percy's bed.

Triton excused himself to give them room to talk.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good I guess."

"That's quite a stunt you pulled back there Percy. I didn't know how much of a power you had until I saw what you did."

"Me neither."

"I was so proud to see you do that but it frightened me as well seeing the state you were when we saw you."

Percy bowed his head. "I'm sorry Dad."

"It's okay son. Just next time don't over exert your energy it might kill you. You were lucky enough that we got you back here in time."

"Thank you."

"Your Mom was so worried."

Percy groaned. "She's going to kill me."

Poseidon smiled at him. "Don't worry she knows that you are here."

"Thank you for taking care of me."

Poseidon patted his arm. "You're my son. No need to thank me for that. Triton was the one who always check on you. Your brother loves you."

Percy chuckled. "Yeah I find it hard to believe. He's even interested with my love life."

"Oh yeah." Poseidon chuckled. "He told me that you two broke up."

"Dad."

Poseidon raised his two hands in surrender. "Alright alright, I won't say anything."

"But you know, you two should get back together."

Percy chuckled. "I thought you were going to say that it's better that we broke up because you know, you hate her mother."

Poseidon chuckled. "Just because I hate her mom doesn't mean I don't like her. The girl loves you and I can see that. She cares for you so much. You two are perfect for each other."

Percy blushes a deep shade of red.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Poseidon asks amusedly.

"It's not that. I'm not just used to talking about my love life with you."

Poseidon laughs. "Oh yeah, even Triton refused to talk to me about that matter. I can't blame him though."

Both of them laugh.

"So what are your plans now? Are you going back to camp or are you going home to Sally?"

Percy thinks for a moment. "I think I need to go home first. Just to make sure to Mom that I was okay."

Poseidon nods his head. "Okay. Just tell us when you would like to leave."

"Thanks Dad."

That afternoon Percy decides to go back home in Manhattan. He thanked his brother and father for taking good care of him. They flashed him back in front of their apartment.

Percy took a deep breath before he knocks on the door.

Seconds later the door swings open to reveal his mom.

"Percy!" Sally cried as he hugs her son. "Oh my gods."

"Shhh mom." Percy comforted her. "I'm okay now."

Sally pulled back so that she can drag his son inside the house.

"What happened to you? We are so worried. Annabeth told us what happened…"

"You talk to her?" He cut her off.

"Yes she called us. She's so worried about you."

Percy looks away from his mom. Of course his mom still doesn't know that they broke up.

"Wait you mean you didn't go see her yet?"

He kept quiet.

"Percy."

"We broke up Mom. It's been two weeks already."

Sally was shocked to hear that from him. "What? Why?"

"She hates me Mom."

"I don't think I'll believe you on that. I saw what she looked like. She's a wreck Percy."

"I don't know."

Sally holds his hand. "Whatever you two fought about, you should talk about it."

"I'm just giving her what she wanted."

Sally shook her head. "After what you two had been through, you're just going to give up everything just because of a misunderstanding?"

Percy put his face on his hands. "I love her Mom and nothing's going to change that."

"Then what are you doing here then? Shouldn't you fight for her?"

"You've been through hell literally and you two made it out. Why were you letting a simple thing tore you two apart? It's not like you two?"

Percy groaned. "I really don't know."

Sally strokes his back to comfort him. "You two love each other, no doubt about that. Didn't you promise her that you two are going to be together forever?"

Percy looks at his Mom. "How did you know that?"

"Annabeth told me things Percy."

"I don't know. Things are falling apart lately and I don't even know why."

"You two were probably stressed out after everything you've been through. As matter of fact this should be the time that you two should be there for each other. You should try to understand each other."

"I just can't understand her sometimes."

Sally smiles at him. "Then try harder. Annabeth is a strong girl but sometimes there are things that can she can't handle but you should of all people know that. She got a lot in her shoulders now."

Percy let out a deep sigh. "I guess you're right."

"Am I not always?" Sally joked.

Percy chuckled.

"Just think about it through. Tomorrow you can go back to camp and you two should talk."

Sally stands up. "I'm going to cook us some dinner. What do you like?" She ruffled his hair.

"Anything."

She chuckled. She left him pondering on the living room. After some time he stands up and go to his room.

He let out a deep sigh as he looks out from his window. His eyes caught something on his bedside table. He walks towards it and pick up the picture frame. It was a picture of them. Grover took it. He was looking lovingly at Annabeth while she was reading. Annabeth has a smile on her face and so does he. The twinkle in their eyes is no doubt a sign of how happy they are to be together.

Just then Percy realized that Triton, Poseidon and his Mom were right. They are perfect for each other.

Right then he called Blackjack in his mind. He needs to get to camp right away.

After a couple of minutes Blackjack was already on his veranda.

'_You called me boss? Nice to see you're okay.'_

"_Thank gods you're here. Take me to camp."_ He ordered to Blackjack immediately.

"Percy!" Sally called.

Percy mentally cursed. He almost forgot to say goodbye to his Mom.

"_Give me a second."_ He told Blackjack as he ran off to say goodbye to his Mom.

Sally just rolled her eyes on him as he stuttered to say that he's going back to camp.

His Mom was happy to hear about that. She told him to take care and say hi to Annabeth for her.

It took them only a couple of minutes to get to camp. By the time they got there it was already time for camp fire.

Annabeth was sulking beside Thalia and Grover. They found out that Percy was already awake and that he was okay now. The camp was happy to hear about it. When they asked when he is coming back, Chiron said that he went home.

Of course Annabeth was happy to hear that he is okay now but she can't help but be hurt that he didn't come to see her. She scolded herself for feeling bad. If she didn't break up with him then maybe he is with her now.

"Hey are you okay?" Thalia asked her as she put her arm around her.

She forced to smile at her.

"Hey he's okay now." Grover said beside her.

"I know." Then she looks at the fire. Not wanting to talk anymore.

Grover and Thalia look at each other. They gave her space. They know that she's hurting because Percy chose to go home instead of going back to camp.

"_Grover."_

Grover was startled to hear Percy's voice in his head.

"_Pretend that you are not to hearing me."_ Percy ordered to him.

"_Where are you man? Are you okay?"_

"_Yes I am. Can you do me favor?"_

"_Sure. What is it?"_

"_Can you move a little closer to the right and give space between you and Annabeth."_

Grover's eyes got wide. He looks around to see where Percy is.

"_Hey I told you to keep it low."_ Percy scolded him.

"_Sorry."_ He grinned.

"Are you okay Grover?" Thalia asks him. "Why are you grinning?"

Grover shook his head.

Thalia scrunched her eyebrows and went back to talking to her brother.

Grover scooted far away from Annabeth when no one is paying attention to him.

After a couple of minutes, Percy head towards where they were sitting. He has his hood on. He's well aware that campers noticed him except for Annabeth who is so deep in her thoughts.

The campers pretended that they didn't see him. The music still played but their eyes were kept on the two leaders.

Percy sits beside Annabeth and Grover. Their friends were shocked to see him but he told them to keep quiet.

Annabeth still pays no attention on her surroundings. Percy clears his throat.

"How are you doing Wise Girl?"

Annabeth abruptly look too her side upon hearing his voice. "Percy?" She croaked.

Percy pulls down his hood. "Hey." He smiled at her.

To everyone's surprise Annabeth flung herself to him. She clutches on him as she started crying.

The campers watch in awe as the two hug each other tightly.

"Shh it's alright now. I'm here. I'm okay." He comforts her.

Annabeth just keep on crying. "I thought I've lost you." She said in between sobs.

Percy pulls away slightly. He too was crying. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

Annabeth shook her head. "No I'm sorry. I'm sorry for.."

Percy cut her off with a kiss. This time the whole camp cheered the two broke away blushing.

"Finally!" Thalia shouted.

Annabeth laughs as he hugs her again.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too."

"Together forever." Percy said to Annabeth as he kisses her again on the lips.

**The end! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story.**


End file.
